


Ritual Blessings

by SilentSunPlays



Series: Cult AU [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Candles, Cult AU, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminine Peter Parker, He likes lace, M/M, Magic, Magical Pregnancy, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Offering Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Parent/Child Incest, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Mess, Praise Kink, Precious Peter Parker, Pregnant Peter Parker, Public Sex, Ritual Public Sex, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Starkercest, Subspace, Thanos is a God, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony gets Peter pregnant, Top Tony Stark, cult leader Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSunPlays/pseuds/SilentSunPlays
Summary: The cult has been good, so Thanos decides to reward them on the Fourth Sunday. The whole cult is in for a suprise
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Starker - Relationship
Series: Cult AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734475
Comments: 19
Kudos: 293





	Ritual Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is incest. Tony is Peter's dad in this. If you don't like it, don't read it. Nobody is making you read it.

For as long as Peter can remember, he's always lived by the rules of the cult. The Cult of Thanos. The cult his father, Anthony Stark leads. On the farm, everyone has a job to complete. Each job is different for each person, while some tend to the crops, others tend to the cattle. When Peter was younger, he didn't understand his job as Offering. He just knew that Daddy touched him in a certain way each Sunday evening, helping him fill the chalice. As he grew, he understood what was happening, and why he always had a plug in place. Now? Peter loves the attention. He loves the array of plugs and toys gifted to him by the cult. He loves Sundays the best. More specifically? Sunday nights. That's when Daddy makes him cum the best in front of the whole cult and their God, Thanos. Those nights, he has Daddy's fingers inside him, working him open until he's cumming, not once or twice. He's cumming three times to fill the chalice that everyone drinks from and a fourth to paint the altar.

Every fourth Sunday, he's fucked long and hard in front of the cult, as they chant and praise Thanos. Each fourth Sunday brings blessings. Every year, the harvest is great. Every winter is safe. Peter honestly loves his job as the Offering.

"Peter," Daddy's voice calls. That rough, deep, and husky voice always pulls Peter out of his mind. Peter smiles as he stands up from his lounge, the purple silk nightgown smoothing out. He's only allowed to wear nightgowns, lace sets, lingerie, and other bedroom wear.

"Yes, Daddy?" Peter answers, standing in front of his Daddy. His Daddy is good looking. He's strong, and tough, and amazing. The best father a son could ask for. Large hands rest on his hips, hands that are free from oil, grease, and ink. He showered, as deemed mandatory for the ritual. After all, tonight is the start of Spring. New crops have been planted, and Daddy gave word that Thanos has granted a gift.

"Are you ready for tonight, Tesoro?" Daddy questions, pressing kisses up and down Peter's neck. Peter bites back a soft moan, nodding instead.

"I'm always ready, Daddy. Our Lord is always watching after all." Peter answers, shuddering when his father sucks on a hickey left from earlier. He's always covered in hickeys. Daddy likes to show off that Peter only opens his legs for his father, the Cult Leader. The pleased sound that his Daddy lets out makes Peter's head a little fuzzy. He loves the fuzzy feeling. Daddy's called it Subspace, but he calls it his fuzzy space.

"Let's get going. The sunset is soon." Daddy orders, stepping away. Peter nods and follows him down the stairs and out of the house. Even though they live in New York, where the farm is located seems to be off the grid. The main cabin, his home, is the first thing to be seen from the driveway. The alter area is towards the center, the stage covered in purple, and other offerings from the week. On a small table sits a glass cup full of a dark purple liquid. Chanting fills the area as Peter and his dad step up onto the stage.

Peter sits down on his large purple pillow, allowing the chanting to stop. Everyone slowly falls silent as Daddy stands before the cult.

"Happy fourth Sunday! Happy start of Spring!" Daddy states, his voice loud and booming.

"Happy fourth Sunday!" The cult cries.

"I bring good news! In the early hours of the morning, our God, Thanos, gave me a gift. He said it's a reward to give to our Offering!" Daddy calls, gaining cheers. Peter smiles, glad that their God loves their offerings. Looking out over the crowd, Peter spots a raised hand. A raised hand is the only way to talk as an individual during ritual time. At Daddy's nod, the owner of the hand stands, revealing Steve Rodgers. He's one of the people that goes into town and deals with the evil people. That’s what the teenagers call people outside of their cult.

"What has our Lord gifted, Leader?" He asks, causing whispers to break out. Peter watches as his Daddy holds up a hand, silencing everyone as Steve sits back down. He watches as his dad picks up the glass cup of the purple liquid. He holds out his free hand, pulling Peter to his feet.

"Thanos said that will grant a reward for our Offering, who's been working hard." He says, pressing the cup into Peter's hands. Peter smiles softly before he takes the glass, that seems to light up in his hold. Drinking it down, he hums at the warm feeling in his body before it disappears. He hands the glass back to his dad, who sets it on the table.

As the sun disappeared from the sky, candles lit up, lighting up the area under the soft orange glow. Peter lifts up his arms, allowing his Daddy to pull off his purple silk nightgown, revealing his dark red lace panties. Peter has many colors for every item he owns, but he prefers purple, dark red, and black. He owns a lot of gold jewelry to wear on special occasions or rituals.

Peter gets on his hands and knees on his large purple pillow. He hums as he feels the plug shift inside of him. It's a special one that Daddy made, one that grows and shrinks in size. The plug is in one of the smaller sizes.

Hands on his hips brings him out of his thoughts, just as the hands pull his panties down and off. A nip on his neck makes Peter moan softly.

"You look so pretty, Baby Boy. Are you ready to give offering to Thanos?" Daddy whispers in his ear. Peter nods, biting back a whine as the plug is pulled out of him. An empty feeling creeps in and settles in his stomach. He doesn't like this feeling. Before he can say anything about this feeling, two of Daddy's fingers slide inside him, and a steady pumping starts. Peter shudders, enjoying the feel of the thick fingers working him open. He starts rocking his hips back, moaning as another finger is added and his sweet spot is hit. The fuzzy feeling starts to build, starting to make things muffled and soft.

Pleasure sparks up Peter's spine as Daddy's fingers move faster. Peter moans, not trying to muffle any sounds he makes. He knows that Thanos loves them and so does his cult.

"Daddy, more, please," Peter begs, gripping at the edges of the pillow. His dad's chuckle sounds in his ear, and presses kisses on his neck. When did he get so close?

"Look at you, Bambino. Shaking so hard just from being fingered. You like having your father touch you like this?" Daddy whispers in Peter's ear. He whines, rocking his hips harder. The fuzzy feeling grows as does the warm feeling in his belly.

"Yes…" Peter breathes, responding to the question he was asked. He feels the cold metal of the chalice being slipped under him; the large communal cup ready to be filled with his cum.

Peter cries out when another finger is added, the sensation making his vision white out as he cums. He knows that the chalice is only a third of the way filled and that he’ll need to cum another two times just to fill the chalice.

The sounds of chanting and cheering seems as if his head is underwater, everything sounding muffled. Peter slowly takes note of his body, his legs are shaking hard, his breath is shallow, and his cock is hard once more. He whines as Daddy pulls his fingers out, making the empty feeling comes back stronger. It seems to grow the longer he’s missing something. Something more than Daddy’s cock.

Peter feels the rough, coarse texture of his father’s facial hair before he feels his tongue. His head drops down, moaning as Daddy’s tongue slides inside him. The feeling has him rubbing his face on his pillow, crying out when Daddy’s facial hair rubs against his skin the right way. His eyes flutter close as nips land on his skin, making the fuzzy feeling build. Tears trail down his face, the pleasure feeling too strong as Daddy gets more aggressive with eating him out. He starts rocking his hips, not knowing when he stopped.

“Daddy feels good. More, please,” Peter babbles, pushing back when his father’s tongue enters again. He squeals when Daddy’s facial hair scratches his taint as his tongue hits his prostrate. He tightens his grips on the pillow as he cums; the fuzzy feeling taking over. Somewhere in his head, he notes that he’s had two orgasms out of the three that are needed to fill the chalice. Daddy’s touch disappears, making him babble. He wants to feel so full. He’s been good, hasn’t he?

“You’ve been so good, Bambino. If you want Daddy’s cock to fill you up, Baby, you need to cum again. Fill the chalice so the cult can drink. Once you do that, Daddy will fill you up enough to make babies.” Daddy’s voice fills his ear. His voice sounds so good. What he says sounds good. He wants Daddy’s long, thick, and hard cock in his tight hole, filling him completely, breeding him. He wants babies. That thought sparks another fire in him, one that burns hot. That’s what he wants. No, what he needs. He needs Daddy’s cum to fill him up so much that it drips out his ass. He wants his father to get him pregnant.

Everything seems to shut down mentally for Peter as he cums a third time, filling the communal chalice completely. The chalice is removed from under Peter and begins its rounds to every cult member for a drink. The chanting grows louder, the candles on the altar seem to grow brighter.

Peter cries out, drool escaping his mouth as Daddy’s cock fills him, stretching his hole so good. The stretch is always the same, yet it never feels the same. He claws at his pillow, babbling, trying to focus his sigh on something. That plan fails as Daddy starts thrusting, hitting all the right places as he enters, starting the pace nice and slow.

“Look at you, Babby. Taking my cock so well. Your tight little cunt feels so good,” Daddy growls in his ear. Oh, he loves when Daddy calls his hole a cunt. Peter screams as Daddy’s thrusts get harder, faster, and stronger. It’s so good. But, it’s too much. It’s all too much.

Peter pants as he’s pulled up, the change in position makes Daddy go deeper in him. He throws his head back as the sensation grows stronger. He’s drowning in the feeling that Daddy gives him, but he needs to breathe. A loud scream sounds as Peter cums a fourth time, vaguely aware as it paints the altar. His eyes roll back in his head as he drops off the edge. He barely notes his Daddy filling him with his cum, painting his insides. He doesn’t notice the empty feeling disappears. He’s still out of it when Daddy pulls out and slides the plug back into place.

A hand running through his hands, and the soft praises start to bring him back from falling off. Soft kisses are pressed on his neck, forehead, and cheeks. Light comes back next, the usually bright area dark because of the purple flames. Peter blinks owlishly before looking at the candles. Purple flames mean pregnancy is upon them. Blue flames mean good harvest is coming. Pink means good winter will be set in stone. Why are the flames purple? Oh. As Peter completely comes back, he realizes the gift Thanos has granted.

“Pregnant,” Peter slurs, his hands finding his stomach. Daddy presses another kiss to his forehead, wrapping a blanket around him before picking him up.

“Praise Thanos for our glorious gift!” Daddy calls, encouraging more chanting. Peter smiles softly as his dad carries him off the stage and down the center aisle, the candles going out. The ritual is complete, and the chanting quiets down. Peter hums as the leader’s house comes into view.

“Good job, Baby Boy.” Daddy praises, as he walks inside the house. Peter giggled as he’s laid on the bed in the master bedroom, his own room long ago turned into his lounge room and closet.

“Thanos has blessed us well this spring,” Peter whispers, watching his dad strip before climbing him into their bed. He cuddles close to his father, laying his head on the scared chest. A hand cards through his curls.

“He has blessed us really well.” Daddy agrees, and Peter closes his eyes.

Yeah, Sundays are his favorite days. After all, Daddy fucks him best on those days in front of everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! @itfeelssogoodmrstark on Tumblr asked for this, so I wrote it. Please leave a comment telling me what you think.


End file.
